InSync
by Sapphira Adi
Summary: What happens when the School brings two orphaned twins to be experimented on? Why! Chaos of course! The question is will the Chaos be the downfall of Maximum Ride or the School? Please R&R! Takes place after STWAOES!
1. Expelled

**A/n HI!! My third story YAY!! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter One

Acacia's POV

"Ruby" I heard someone call my sisters name, it was my substitute teacher Miss Dawn. She kept calling my sisters name but she isn't in the same class as me. So she could only be calling me.

"I'm not Ruby" I answered.

She laughed and said "of course you're Ruby, silly girl; you introduced yourself to me in the hall!"

I looked at her with a confused look "I'm not Ruby" I repeated. Inwardly I was smiling in a classroom a few rooms down my sister was doing the exact same thing with her substitute teacher. If your wondering how we can do this with our teachers and get away with it it's because my sister and me are twins, identical twins, but we're not normal twins no! You see most twins are different in personalities and like different things, but my twin is the same as me, we think the same act the same we even WALK the same! Sometimes things even happen to us the same like if one of our teachers is sick the others teacher gets sick! While I was thinking about this my teachers, face was getting redder and redder.

"You, young lady," she said ominously, "Can go sort out your identity IN THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!" I solemnly nodded my head and exited the door. I looked down the hallway and spotted my sister coming out from her classroom; we hurried toward each other and started laughing together.

"Hee Hee!" I heard her giggle "what did your teacher say?" she asked me.

"You know perfectly well what she told me" and here she started repeating with me "You, young lady, Can go sort out your identity IN THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!"

We both started giggling again at the success of our plan and started walking together to the principal's office. It definitely wasn't the first time we had been sent to the principal's office! We arrived at the principal's office and entered without waiting for his secretary to tell us what to do, but this time there was something different the principal had another man in his office.

"Ah there you are girls" the principal said "I would like to introduce you to Mr.Gaine"

"It's a pleasure to meet to you" he said as he held out his hand. We just stared at it and then looked up to stare at his face. He retracted his hand looking thoroughly creeped out by our strange synchronization.

"This man" continued the principal "is going to take you to your new school. I know its kind of sudden but you girls are used to changes aren't you" We shrugged once again simultaneously and said together "The School for Orphans or the School is fine with us." We said but did not say the part we were both thinking "We can make our Chaos anywhere for we are Masters."

**A/n dunnn dunn dun dun! OOO! What's gonna happen next is the School THE SCHOOL! What will happen when they bring these two twins there to be experimented on…WHY! CHAOS OF COURSE!! **


	2. School

**A/n This is still taking place after Schools Out Forever. R&R!**

Chapter Two

"So girls" started Mr.Gaine "are you excited about going to a new School"

"Who?" I asked him.

"are you?" Ruby continued. I noticed with satisfaction that he shuddered at how we knew what the other was going to say before they said it although I'm not so sure he knows about that.

"I" he answered "am your social worker. My job is to take you to your new boarding School" I looked at my sister Acacia to see what she thought about the situation, I could tell by her eyes that she was thinking the same thing as me, we were both hoping this School would give us more challenges than the other.

"Here we are girls" said Mr. Gaine as he pulled up to a creepy looking building that looked more like a prison than a school "your new home." He exclaimed. My sister and I exited the van and looked around the perimeter. We both felt a smile come across our face as we saw all the interesting challenges this place could offer. We walked up the stone steps with Mr. Gaine in front of us and as we came to the steel gate, he talked into an intercom

"Um Hello I'm Mr. Samuel Gaines and I've brought two…uh 'guests' for you." After we had waited a few minutes and were thoroughly annoyed a man in a white coat came out of the School.

"Sorry I took so long I was um testing something," he said as he punched in a code for opening the gates. "So" he said appraising us as he waited for the gates to open "theses are them experiment…" he started to say but Mr. Gaines interrupted them.  
"Yes" he said briskly "they are who you suspect" then he walked into the School with us closely following behind him. He entered the School and took us down a long hallway to a room that had a plaque on it that said H.S.

"Okay girls" Mr. Gaines said "this is were I leave you. Be good and above all be respectful" to show him how good and respectful we are we both snorted and rolled our eyes at him. Yes, I'm sure he had the utmost confidence in our respect and goodness. He shrugged his shoulders in amazement at our goodness and mumbled "Your funeral" and walked away. We watched him walk away until he turned a corner and we couldn't see him anymore. Then we entered the room and……

**A/N ya R&R.**


	3. All is Black and White Or is it?

**A/n Yay! Next chapter! You can thank my brother for this chapter he was the one who gave me the idea! Review!**

Chapter 3

We entered the room, and saw……….nothing, I mean absolutely nothing. If we had been ordinary girls, we might have freaked out but…..we're not. My sister and I advanced across the pure white floor to where in normal circumstances a desk might have been, we ran into something. Together we both smacked the nonexistent desk and the whole room changed. Instead of pure white everywhere, there was just a normal office.

"Well, well" said a man sitting behind the now visible desk "we weren't exactly expecting you to catch on so quickly."

"We are" I started,

"What we are" my sister finished. "So" I said casually as I walked to one side of the desk, "why are we here?" I asked. Instead of answering the man got up from his chair turned me around and started pushing me to the door, "Why don't you let me show you?" he asked. I deftly shrugged his hands from off my back and joined my sister. We simultaneously flicked our long black hair from our shoulders in a gesture of defiance. He was not fazed by our synchronization like most people would be, but just gestured to us to follow him down a long hallway.

"What do you think of this?" I asked my sister with my eyes, as we struggled to keep up with Jeb.

"I don't know what to think of this, yet" she answered back also with her eyes.

"Okay girls we're here" announced Jeb, "this is the control room for this place we call the School."

"What an imaginative name" I remarked dryly. Acacia gave an unseemly snort at my joke.

"Yes that's the name" said Jeb, without the slightest bit of amusement in his voice. Guess he doesn't have a very good sense of humor.

"Considering" Acacia retorted "that this facility isn't exactly what most people would consider a school"

"Except" I said picking up on where Acacia was going "for, perhaps, sick twisted scientists?" I suggested. Jeb actually looked surprised at our conclusion.

"We" he said "like to consider ourselves pioneers. We do what others cannot because they are weak."

"Or just have some sense of decency and a conscience" Ruby and I said together. Jeb glared at us and said "Well enough of that for now, will you please let me answer your earlier question. You're here because I have decided you could be useful to us."

"Useful how?" I asked.

"As assassins, Masters." he answered.

**A/n Okay, something is wrong with this chapter. Can you tell me what it is? I'll give you a cookie! (waves cookie enticingly in front of nose) REVIEW! I would give a shout out to a certain someone if I could actually type her PEN NAME!! Well anyways shes the ONLY one who has reviewed. Are you peoples even reading my a/n's?!?**


	4. Bloooody Notes

**A/n If anyone cares they would know that I HAVEN"T POSTED IN A REAALLLLLYYYY LLLLLLLOOOOOONNNNGGGGG time! Ya, so :P! Oh yyaaaaa AND (me acting like someone cares) Jeb is no longer the one who spoke to the assassins and this is now taking place after STWAOES! **

Quietly, I stalked my prey already I could feel my sisters presence in my mind. We are in perfect synchronization. This is our first assignment; we have to get rid of the threats before the by-half plan can go on. The oblivious girl shifted slightly in her sleep. This one would be easy more like practice, nothing like Max, no _she _is the ultimate prize. She may not be the most powerful hybrid, but she has the strongest will to live. The idiot scientists made her that way, making our job that much harder. A loud pop suddenly ensued, Ruby right on time, swiftly I was up from the straight back chair in front of the experiments bed.

"Swish" went the sound of my blade. The last thing she saw was the glinting metal of my sword.

Max woke up from a troubled dream all about the whitecoats and the School, as usual. Her Flock was sitting by a campfire, where they found wood she had no clue, it had been raining for three days. The horrible weather seemed to go with them wherever they went. Strange, but what wasn't strange about them?

_Max, I know why its raining._

_What is it, Jeb? And do you really have to keep talking to me like this?_

_Well, no, but is the easiest way since your looking for all those escaped scientists and Flyboys._

_Jeb, the weather? _ I asked.

_Oh yes, well it turns out they had a backup plan,_

_Oh, _I said a little surprised and a little worried.

_Yes, they are called the _Masters, _ and Max,_

_Yes?_

_They were made solely to kill you._

Killing Max's half sister was extremely messy, but the assignment was leave a message and that's how it goes.

_Leave a note, _I hear Amethyst say in my head. Perfect, I smile wickedly, something creepy. A note wrote in blood would do and perhaps something evily sinister.

**A/n there is still something wrong, bet you can't find it:D!!**


End file.
